


Alone: I Don't Want to Be

by tariana



Series: Alone [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan reflect after Qui-Gon's death.Written in 2000 or so, simply posting to have it archived somewhere.





	Alone: I Don't Want to Be

Obi-Wan Kenobi was far too warm. The heat from the nearby pyre drifted over his body as the numbing pain washed over his soul. He stood, Anakin at his side, watching as Qui-Gon's body burned. Obi-Wan breathed. His heart still beat. But half his soul was gone. Half his soul had slipped into the Force when Qui-Gon's eyes had closed for the final time.

He would take Anakin as his Padawan. He would train the boy. He would do it, because Qui-Gon had believed in Anakin -- believed in the power the young boy had; believed that power could be harnessed and turned to the good. Obi-Wan was not nearly so sure.

But he would try. He would not let the things Qui-Gon had taught him go to waste. He would not allow himself to be bitter about the life cut-short. Qui-Gon's life, a life that could have been so long -- could have been so wonderful. He would not allow himself to hate the nine-year-old boy whose fear and uncertainty he could feel through the earliest wisps of a training bond.

"What will happen to me now?"

Anakin had asked this a bit earlier, and Obi-Wan had said that the council had given him permission to train the boy. Beyond that, he could not see. Beyond that, he did know.

Qui-Gon burned, Obi-Wan grieved, and Anakin waited; waited for a time when Obi-Wan would accept him, would want him, would need him.

Anakin knew that day would a long time coming.


End file.
